Unbloody Vengeance
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Criminal Minds S01E09 LDSK: Tsuna's sniper takes a bullet, and when the killer is caught, it isn't by the BAU.


Unamused amber eyes took in the sight before him. Sawada Tsunayoshi- excuse me, Tsunayoshi Sawada in the West- studied the place where a sniper had taken down two of his men and one of his women. Heart clenching, Tsuna looked over at Kyouya. Grunting, the Vongola enforcer muttered

"We almost didn't make it." Tsuna shook his head and murmured

"Sofia realized what was going on in time to take the bullet, and that activated the domino effect. We might have suffered far worse." Kyouya grunted again, side eying Yamamoto as he corralled the remaining Guardians and the girls. Normally, that would be Gokudera's job, but the bomber had gratefully accepted Tsuna's gentle nudge to ride to the hospital with Sofia.

Tsuna wasn't happy with how things had turned out so far, on their trip to Des Plaines, Illnois. Sofia Bellamy, Hayato's beloved sharpshooter, had known the moment the first shot rang out that it was a fun afternoon turned hot zone. Instead of hitting the deck with a yelled warning, she'd thrown herself in front of Tsuna as she barked

"Hayato!" The movement, as Tsuna had said, was enough to get the Guardians in motion, Kyouya and Takeshi leaping forward as Hayato and Chrome pulled the children, Haru and Kyoko, to the ground. Sofia had been mown down with a bullet, and Hayato had screamed out in rage.

That had been a week ago. Now the FBI was being called in, although Sofia was in recovery, Hayato, Haru and Hana (who hadn't cared to be at the park) hovering at her bedside.

 _Quantico, Virginia_

Aaron ignored the byplay centered around Reid's gun assessment failure. He had a case for them to hear. Although he didn't enjoy seeing the flinches when they realized one of victims was a foreign national.

J.J. had seen the photographs when the case came in, but Sofia Bellamy's still struck her as amazing. An Italian beauty with bright eyes and a beautiful smile, she was cradled by a grey haired male with pale green eyes, broad, pale hands bearing several rings rested on lush hips. It was an intimate photograph, but at the same time, so chaste it was a wonder that anyone hesitated to look at it.

Arriving to Des Plaines was as difficult as usual, for Derek, but he was sort of surprised when an officer mentioned that Sofia had been part of a young tour group who were remaining in the area while she recovered. Derek was A-OK with interviewing a living witness, so he went to Sofia's private room after receiving the information.

Edging open the door after being cleared by the cheerful man at the door, he was surprised to see that the guy from the photo was sprawled out alongside the dozing victim, arm slung protectively beneath her breasts, the other beneath her head. Two female brunettes were seated on either side of the bed, distrustful eyes gazing at him. The guy turned his head, curled his lip when the cheerful dude called into the room in what was probably Japanese.

A low moan from the bed had everyone freezing. Sofia murmured to the boy, who scowled but helped her to sit up. The girls vacated the premises immediately, Derek sitting when the boy gestured for him to do so. Sofia licked her lips and blinked her eyes as if to clear them. Clearing her throat, she murmured

"Special Agent Derek Morgan, I am Sofia Bellamy, this is my lover, Hayato Gokudera. Are there any questions I can answer?" Derek nodded, beginning his questioning warily. Hayato remained curled around Sofia, but silently snarling.

When it was clear that Sofia had heard the first shot and acted due to the compulsory defence training at Vongola University, he left. She knew very little of what had happened.

Showed what he knew.

 _Confrontation with William Dowd, E.R._

Hotch and Reid both started when Dowd collapsed to his knees, revealing a pissed off Hayato holding a syringe. Jerking it up and away, he growled

"Stupid fucker, thinking he could shoot Sofia and get away with it." Hibari had leaped to restrain Dowd, murmuring

"Don't move. I'll fucking bite you to death and enjoy it." Tsuna slipped between the S.W.A.T. team members to tap on the door and call

"Hayato? Kyouya? Have you subdued him?" Hayato called back confidently

"Ossu, Juudaime!" Jerking open the door with a flick of his wrist, Tsuna stepped through the portal, walking over to grip Dowd's chin, examining his eyes for a moment before saying softly

"You hurt one of my people. Were I not here, the vengeance for her injuries would have been deadly. But I am here, and I have commanded my people to take you into custody without violence. You lose."

Within minutes, Dowd is in custody and Tsuna is calmly answering questions as they come, Chrome minding the children as Haru, Hana and Kyoko shuffle Sofia to a waiting vehicle, the Guardians working to secure the facility.

In the end, Hotch and the Police are unsatisfied with Tsuna's story, but given his diplomatic immunity, they can do nothing. The Vongola are gone long before the FBI is, though Hotch believes they'll see them again. Not soon, of course, but again.

 **A/N: Please email me at amaranthastormheart with prompts! All fandoms I write for (or, challenge to enter a new one). Also, check out this page for commissions: http(:/) .ca(slash)2017** **(slash)** **07** **(slash)** **commissions_**


End file.
